


seven minutes (and then some) in heaven

by kalli (sunaluna)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is annoying, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Nervousness, Not Beta Read, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Team Bonding, implied sexual content if you squint and tilt your phone 43 degrees to the left, kita goes to bed at midnight, sleep is for the weak, suna always thinks about kita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaluna/pseuds/kalli
Summary: seven minutes in heaven is a classic party game. the rules are simple: spin a bottle, get a partner, and spend seven minutes in a room- do whatever you want.or, are those seven minutes in heaven worth facing the wrath of kita shinsuke?osasuna week day 2, tier 1: midnight & secrets (+confessions)
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 193
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa





	seven minutes (and then some) in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> happy osasuna week! this is a twist on a tweet i posted that was relatively well received. also, suna's main personality trait is his infatuation with kita. 
> 
> i did not really edit this or revise it at all so sorry if there are grammatical errors or typos!

it was three in the morning and the entirety of the inarizaki volleyball team was participating in a team bonding event, which unfortunately, included a sleepover in the gym. initially, it sounded like a fun idea. a bunch of boys in a gym- what could go wrong? however, the team learned very quickly how difficult it was to spend an extended amount of time with the one and only, miya atsumu. osamu laughed in the face of their misery.

it was three in the morning and kita had told them to go to sleep hours ago. but here they were, sitting in a circle, in the corner furthest from their captain. it was a feat in itself that they all managed to walk across the dark gym without tripping. it was unclear whether they knew that they were flirting with their own demise. after all, they were known for being good volleyball players, the greatest challengers, not the smartest.

kita would make them run extra laps tomorrow if he knew they were still awake. actually, kita would murder them if he knew what they were planning to do at this ungodly hour. honestly, it was atsumu’s idea. of course it was. seven minutes in heaven. atsumu had simply said, “make out, don’t make out, I don’t care! ya can get creative in there!” and that was that.

for some reason, despite everyone’s protests, they all obliged.

if you glanced at suna now, he appeared indifferent- cool and collected- like he usually did. however, that was as far from the truth. if you looked closer, you could tell that suna was freaking out. inside of his jacket pocket, he was anxiously picking at his nails. he was chewing on the inside of his cheek and he wasn’t making any snarky remarks. for suna, it was one thing to play a stupid party game with his team, but this was inherently a _kissing_ game and _osamu_ was sitting right next to him. to make it worse, atsumu had found a half empty water bottle that they could spin to determine the pairs at random. luck had never been on suna’s side and he knew it.

what if he had to go into that dark closet with atsumu? gross.

suna’s train of thought was cut off when atsumu yelped from across the circle. the bottle had landed on ojiro. to his right, he could hear osamu laughing at his twin brother. osamu. suna prayed to every god that he could think of, asking for mercy. kita would have mocked him saying something along the lines of, “its too late to ask the gods to help you now.” 

in the absence of atsumu and ojiro, the team spent seven minutes talking about whatever came to mind. due to his rising anxiety, however, suna remained silent.

he was having the worst night ever.

courtesy of his bad luck, suna didn’t even get a chance to spin the bottle. he didn’t care, at first, that osamu was going to spin before him. really- the probability that the bottle would land on him was slim to none. but as suna watched the bottle spin, the blur of the plastic bottle slowly regained clarity. for a moment, it looked as if it would stop just short of osamu’s right- on akagi. _stop on akagi. stop on akagi,_ the bottle was barely moving- unlike suna’s heart which was pounding erratically in his rib cage. it kept going. _what happens if it lands on osamu? he can’t go in by himself right?_ he never received the answer to that because when it finally stopped turning, the bottle pointed at him. the white bottle cap taunted him as he stared back at it. he blinked once, and then again, hoping that he was imagining things. (it was three in the morning- delusions and hallucinations would be totally plausible.)

no matter how many times he blinked, it was in vain. the bottle was definitely pointing at him.

_what kind of gods have I forsaken in my past lives? kita-san would say that this is karma for staying up so late and listening to atsumu._

vaguely, he could hear osamu taunting his twin. “’tsumu this is way better than what ya got!” both atsumu and ojiro uttered a noise of disdain. “c’mon suna! this’ll be easy! see ya in seven minutes!” and before suna could even collect his thoughts, osamu was dragging him into the dark closet away from the soft whistles and observant eyes of their teammates. atsumu mumbled under his breath as he started the timer.

nothing could have prepared suna for what happened next.

as the door closed and contained them in the dark room, osamu kept a healthy distance away from suna. a couple seconds passed and then osamu asked, “suna, what’s wrong? ya been acting weird since ‘tsumu suggested this game.” he couldn’t see him clearly, but suna knew that osamu tilted his head slightly to the left and had his eyebrows raised. but again, the gods must have been messing with him because he could not form a coherent thought other than those regarding the man before him. his thoughts were flooded with fluffy hair, soft lips, and smooth skin. it felt as if the air around him was suffocating, or maybe he was drowning. osamu must’ve picked up on his inability to speak so he continued talking. “ya know we don’t have to kiss or anything, right?” there was a weird inflection in osamu’s voice that suna couldn’t quite distinguish. it sounded dejected but simultaneously, completely unperturbed. it was an odd combination- one filled with emotion while also inherently nonchalant. his head was spinning as he attempted to unpack the implications of osamu’s tone of voice alone. _(it kind of sounds like kita-san.)_

the problem was, he really did want to kiss osamu. he’d wanted to kiss osamu since the first moment he laid eyes on him. but osamu had never hinted towards liking him as anything more than a friend. they had spent countless evenings walking home from practice together so it wasn’t like osamu had never had an opportunity to pursue him. standing in the dark room, with osamu four feet away from him, suna decided it was now or never- even if it would only serve to break his heart.

he took two steps, and then, slowly, without saying anything, suna placed a hand on osamu’s hip. the other wrapped around the shorter man and rested in the middle of his lower back. suna’s grasp was light enough for osamu to pull away if he wanted to, but he never did. they were close enough now that suna could feel osamu’s breath mingling with his own. ever so gently, osamu tilted his head up to place the lightest of kisses against his lips. it tickled, like a feather. neither of them pulled away content with their close proximity. in the dim lighting of the closet, suna was grateful that osamu couldn’t see the bright flush on his cheeks. (unbeknownst to him, osamu was sporting a similar blush.)

osamu was the first to turn away. but he didn’t move out of suna’s embrace. instead, osamu ducked down and buried his face in the side of suna’s neck where he placed another kiss. suna felt his breathing get heavier and he could hear his heartbeat in his own ears. he almost missed what osamu whispered next.

“suna, I like you. I’ve liked you since we were in first year.” it was so quiet he didn’t know if he actually heard osamu speak or if he was imagining it. he pulled back just enough to look at osamu’s face. the sincerity in the other boy’s eyes knocked the wind out of him. the boy he had be crushing on for over a year had just told him he liked him back. “’samu, you’re not joking, are you?” he had to ask, just to be sure, because if this turned out to be some kind of prank, suna would have to change his name and move to america. (Kita would help him, right?) he could hear the smile on osamu’s lips when he responded, “rintarou, I wouldn’t joke about something like this!”

and like pulling a plug, suna could feel his anxiety escape his body. with osamu’s one confession, suna felt one hundred pounds lighter. for the first time since the game started, suna felt himself smile so bright that it could have lit up the room. osamu was smiling too as they stood, wrapped in the others embrace.

it was then, that suna pulled osamu in for another kiss. this time it wasn’t tentative touches and soft pecks. it was curious and adventurous- suna’s hands explored osamu’s chest, the dips and curve of his pectorals and lower to his toned abdomen, while the other came to rest at the nape of his neck playing with the soft hairs. the gentle tugs coaxed soft moans from the others throat and suna was eager to hear all the other sounds that miya osamu could make.

he pulled away and began to trace wet kisses down osamu’s jaw and neck. the soft nibbles eased more moans from osamu. a chant of, “suna”, occasionally punctuated by a “rin” or “rintarou”, echoed deafeningly in his ear even though it was likely no louder than a whisper.

neither of them heard the first knock. or the second. or the third. it wasn’t until the heavy wooden door swung open that they pulled apart, chests heaving. and as the team stared at them, the weight of what had just happened crashed over suna. instead of maintaining his confident demeanor, he stood behind osamu and tucked his head into the man’s neck. he heard osamu huff in exasperation as atsumu cackled loudly and whisper yelled, “did ya see that! they actually did it! yer disgusting! we’re gonna have to clean the closet.”

“shut yer trap ‘tsumu, this game was yer idea anyways.” the back of osamu’s next was hot against suna’s cheek. he didn’t know if it was because he was embarrassed or he was always warm.

he couldn’t help but giggle as the twins’ banter got increasingly louder. he slowly snaked his hands around osamu’s waist to pull him closer. “can you guys be quiet! you’re going to wake up kita-san!” that shut both of the twins up. unfortunately, it was too late. when suna lifted his head off of osamu’s shoulder, his heart stopped. standing behind the team was a disheveled looking kita. he heard a shrill scream and his vision went blurry as everyone moved to get away from the peeved captain.

after a stern lecture from kita, the team dispersed from the dark closet and to their sleeping bags. kita had called them a slew of things, “immature”, “foolish”, and “reckless” were among the top three. when he turned to leave, he promised that they would be running thrice more than usual and have to hit seventy-seven serves each. (seventy-seven was kita’s lucky number) but as osamu went to move, suna tugged on his sleeve and pulled him back for one last kiss. this time it was gentle but with enough passion to satisfy both of them. a silent promise. hand in hand, they walked back to main gym.

forty-three minutes had passed and suna was still awake. almost everyone else on the team was already asleep. almost everyone. suna heard someone shift behind him and push around their blankets. then, he felt as osamu blew a gentle stream of air against the back of his neck. he didn’t miss when osamu got up, presumably to go to the bathroom. still, after seventeen seconds, suna got up to follow. as he exited the gym, he saw a dark shadow standing in the hallway. no one saw as they slipped into the locker room. heaven lasted longer than seven minutes.

(the next day, atsumu fervently denied having let out the remarkably high-pitched scream. “man, I swear I don’t scream like a girl.” his efforts were in vain as osamu claimed he would recognize the distinct squawk anywhere.“’samu, yer lying, I know ya are! yer just tryna make me look bad!”

eventually, atsumu successfully redirected the conversation as he pointed out the suspicious appearance of dark hickeys on suna’s neck that definitely weren’t there the day before.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i had a huge writer's block trying to write this fic and the first draft of it was god awful. i hope you like how it turned out! 
> 
> come yell about osasuna with me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/sunaIuna)
> 
> i also have a general osasuna playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2C9AaOM7qDShCApRj3R10e?si=9fbZFCWxRciuGeTIr4eIDg)


End file.
